Why
by Rhen.Ren
Summary: Padahal aku terus menunggu, tapi kenapa kau tidak kunjung datang? AkaKi fic for SDA Anniv #1


Padahal aku selalu menunggumu.

Tapi kenapa kau tidak kunjung datang?

Seicchi pengkhianat!

* * *

Ren present,

"Why?"

to Kurobasu Fandom.

AkaKi [Akashi Seijuuro x Kise Ryouta]

Rate : T

Warning : Drama, School Life, Shounen-Ai, AU, etc.

Summary : Ryouta selalu menunggu di tempat itu, tapi kenapa SeiSeijuuroro tidak kunjung datang?

Saya tidak mengambil sedikitpun keuntungan disini―terkecuali keuntungan batin LoL―, jadi, saya harap, yang tidak suka, tolong, yang tidak suka dengan hubungan boy x boy, AkaKi, harap menekan tombol X dipojok kiri ^^

Dipersembahkan untuk merayakan ulang tahun SukaDukaAuthor yang pertama! :D

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Why (c) Ren

* * *

Rasanya sudah sejam Ryouta menunggu ditempat ini. Lihat. Hidungnya saja sudah memerah.

"Seicchi mana sih." Keluh Ryouta. Bahkan kakinya sudah terasa sangat pegal karna berdiri lebih dari satu jam.

"Apa… Seicchi lupa jika punya janji denganku?" Ryouta mulai menerka-nerka. "Ah, tapi tidak mungkin. Seicchi, 'kan, orang yang paling kuat ingatannya."

"Tapi… bagaimana jika ia benar-benar lupa?" menghela nafas, pemuda pirang itu mengeluarkan handphone nya. "Lagipula kenapa handphoneku mati disaat begini, ssu…" Ryouta mulai mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya. Ugh, untung saja tidak ada orang ditaman ini, bagaimana jika ada orang yang melihat lalu menyerangnya? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat merinding.

"Seicchi payah, ih. Padahal dia yang bilang jangan terlambat datang, tapi dia sendiri yang datang terlambat." Ryouta memanyunkan bibirnya, berharap akan ada suara khas yang memanggil namanya.

Namun harapan tinggallah harapan. Setengah jam setelah ia berharap, harapan yang ia tunggu tidak kunjung datang. Dalam hati ia mulai bertanya, pantaskah ia berharap bahwa pemuda berambut merah itu akan datang?

"Sepuluh menit. Jika sepuluh menit lagi Seicchi tidak datang, aku akan pulang…" Ryouta berkata dengan lirih, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa sang kekasih akan datang sepuluh menit lagi.

Sepuluh.

_Seicchi, cepatlah datang._

Sembilan.

_Seicchi, aku kedinginan._

Delapan.

_Seicchi…_

Tujuh.

_Seicchi, aku dingin. Peluk aku, ssu…_

Enam.

_SEICCHI!_

Lima.

_Seicchi, apa aku tidak berarti apa-apa untukmu?_

Empat.

_Cukup._

Tiga.

_Padahal aku selalu menunggumu._

Dua.

_Tapi kenapa kau tidak kunjung datang?_

Satu.

_Seicchi pengkhianat!_

Jam sepuluh tepat, Ryouta menangis, mengeluarkan kekecewaannya dengan pilu, lalu berjalan pulang. Yang tidak ia ketahui, bahwa tepat ketika ia menikung, seorang pemuda berambut merah datang dengan raut wajah cemas…

-o-

"Apa? Kise tidak masuk?" Daiki berkata dengan wajah kaget sebegitu tahu jika temannya bermain one-on-one itu tidak masuk.

"Ne! Katanya, Ki-chan sakit. Menurut Mama-san, Ki-chan kena demam dan flu."

"Ternyata pepatah orang bodoh tidak bisa kena flu itu tidak tepat, ya." Gumam pria berkulit hitam itu.

"Mou~! Harusnya kau berkata itu pada dirimu sendiri, Dai-chan!"

Hanya itu yang bisa Seijuuro rekam dari percakapan Daiki dan Satsuki, karna tanpa ia sadari, ia telah berlari ke kediaman Kise.

-o-

Ting Tong―

Cklek―

"Ah? Seijuuro-kun?"

Sang empunya nama hanya mengangguk dan berkata, "Baa-san."

"Ah, untung saja Sei-kun datang." Wanita berambut pirang itu tersenyum, senyum yang sama seperti anak laki-lakinya. "Bibi ingin belanja, tapi karna takut Ryo-kun butuh apa-apa, makanya belum berangkat daritadi. Sei-kun bisa tolong jaga Ryouta sebentar?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah khawatirkan Ryouta, Baa-san."

"Aduh, padahal sudah kubilang panggil saja aku Mama-san." Ibu Ryouta hanya menghela nafas dan menggeleng. "Ah! Jika tidak cepat-cepat daging yang bagus bisa keburu habis! Aku titip Ryouta ya!" dan dalam hitungan detik, wanita berkepala hampir empat itu menghilang ditikungan.

-o-

Kamar Ryouta terletak di lantai dua, paling pojok, dengan ruangan yang kedap suara―karna Ryouta punya kebiasaan menyanyi setiap saat dan menurut sang Mama itu sangat mengganggu.

"Ryouta, aku masuk." Tanpa mengetuk atau apapun, penyandang nama Akashi itu membuka kenop pintu dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan Ryouta yang memunggunginya dan menggulung bedcover sampai kepalanya.

Dengan cepat Seijuuro langsung menarik bedcover itu. Terlihat wajah kekasihnya itu sedang merajuk.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanyanya galak.

"Menengok." Dijawab dengan singkat.

"Tidak perlu. Terima kasih sekali karna ulahmu, aku kedinginan di taman sampai sakit begini. Terima kasih karna kau telah membuatku menunggu selama sejam lebih."

Pernyataan itu membuat dahi Seijuuro berkerut. "Kaulah yang tidak datang, Ryouta. Aku terus menghubungimu tapi handphonemu tidak aktif.

"Bohong!" Ryouta langsung mendudukan dirinya dikasur, tidak mempedulikan kepalanya yang terasa pusing. "Padahal aku terus menunggumu di taman… tapi kau tidak kunjung datang… Seicchi pengkhianat…" Ryouta tidak bisa menahan lagi, air matanya langsung tumpah.

"Aku yang terus menunggumu ditaman, Ryouta." Seijuuro menjelaskan dengan sabar, ia tahu pasti ada kesalahpahaman disini. "Aku menunggumu di taman dekat sekolah."

Hening sejenak. "Taman dekat sekolah? Bukan taman kota?"

Seijuuro menghela nafas, "Taman dekat sekolah. Sudah kuduga kau salah paham."

Tiba-tiba wajah Ryouta memerah. Ia malu sekali rasanya!

Seijuuro menyeringai lalu menindih Ryouta.

"Kau bilang kau kedinginan, 'kan? Mau _kuhangatkan_?"

"SE―SEICCHI MESUUUUM!"

-o-

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

-o-

A/N : Oke, ini end dengan tidak elitnya –w―

Saya gabisa ngomong apa-apa tentang ini. Ini ide kilat dan ngetik kilat.

.

RnR?

.


End file.
